Happy New Year
by YesterdayWasTuesday
Summary: Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabe launching stolen fireworks in the middle of nowhere for new years - Christmas prompt off Jai  Sabriel & Destiel


Dean sat in the front seat of the impala, hands two and ten in the standard driving position. His back was tense and his eyes had not left the road since he began driving. Sam had fallen asleep in the backseat on Gabriel's lap 100 miles back. Castiel had sat in the passenger seat not saying a word. The hunt they had just come from hadn't gone well. What was supposed to be a simple salt and burn took a turn for the worse when demons became involved, capturing Sam. They had only just managed to escape before their angels showed up guns blazing destroying all demons in the vicinity.

Gabriel had immediately taken Sam to the impala with a snide comment that Dean should do the same, and Cas had taken care of Dean's injuries. They followed the others into the impala and since then Dean had been driving with the purpose of not being found. Cas turned to Dean as the impala slowed down and headed into a nearby field. Dean's demeanour had changed considerably, his hands loosening from the wheel.

"Why have we moved from the road, Dean?" asked Cas, his voice deep and questioning. "We should seek shelter for the night." Dean winked at Cas, got out of the car and made his way to the trunk, banging on the back doors as he went.

Sam awoke with a start nearly hitting his head off Gabriel's in his haste to sit up. Sensing no danger he looked around to glare at Gabriel who wasn't making any effort to hide his laughter.

A slam of the trunk had all three occupants of the car looking backwards. Dean had a box in his arms and was walking towards the centre of the field. The box was open and fireworks were peaking out of the top.

He had stolen the fireworks back before hunts started going bad from a normal suburban house. The family had a collection in the yard, and it was obvious they wouldn't miss one box. Simple salt and burns started going wrong, demons were stronger and there had been in increase in werewolf activity. After remembering the fourth of July 1996, he thought he'd surprise his brother by setting another field on fire bringing in the New Year. They deserved it after all these years of hardship and poor holidays. Even this Christmas they had spent exorcising demons. Gabriel had proved his worth once again by stepping in to save his and Sam's asses.

Team Free Will had expanded to include the archangel sometime in the summer after a particularly nasty run in with more demons that left the Winchesters fighting for their lives and Castiel almost as bad. Gabriel had turned up after the boys had been back at the motel for three hours, took one look at the brothers and disappeared only to return five minutes later, feeling slightly smug. After it was explained that he had gone after the demons and sent them back to hell, Sam and Cas had accepted him into their lives.

It taken a week before Dean caught Gabriel and Sam in a compromising position; Sam's lips bruised and red, Gabriel looking smug. Dean didn't appreciate the new development in Gabe and Sam's relationship and purposefully ignored the archangel when he appeared.

It had taken another demon hunt and being saved from a vengeful sprit before Dean accepted Gabriel as a more permanent fixture into their lives. His relationship with Cas had come not long after; he was unable to ignore Gabriel's not-so-subtle hints and was sick of catching his brother and the angel in compromising positions.

Dean stopped a small way from the impala and put the box on the floor. He looked back and signalled for the other three to join him. Cas appeared in a ruffle of wings; he looked at the box and then tilted his head in confusion. "Fireworks, Dean?"

"Where did you get these from Dean?" The childish glee on Sam's face betrayed his admonishing tone. "Couple of towns back, wasn't it? When you disappeared for a few hours?" Sam answered his own question and his face lit up even more.

Dean turned to Castiel. "Just watch." He pulled out his lighter and set off the first lot of fireworks. They spiralled and whizzed into the air, bursting in flashes of colour. Dean's face broke into a grin. He chanced a look at Castiel whose face had not changed from the look they now associated with confusion.

"Lighten up, Cas, it's just for fun."

"I do not understand. It's only noise and lights"

Dean and Sam shared a look and grinned at each other. They returned to looking at the fireworks, each with their own memories of that Independence Day in the field. The bangs echoed throughout the night and the explosions lit up the sky.

Sam and Gabriel sat on the hood of the impala, a safe distance away from the fireworks, but still close enough to enjoy the moment with their brothers. Gabriel snuggled closer to Sam, something about being under the fireworks made him want to stay close to his human.

"I could have made a better display with a snap of my fingers" he muttered under his breath. He was silenced by a small shove off Sam, who looked at him with what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes.

"Well I could"

"Not the point, Gabriel." Sam kissed him lightly and grinned as Dean set off another lot of fireworks.

Castiel stood staring up at the fireworks, and didn't move when Dean stood next to him. "There is no point, you just enjoy it". Dean kissed Cas lightly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and stood back to watch the fireworks.

The angel looked at the human next to him, and saw nothing but joy in his face. Maybe these fireworks weren't all that bad if they caused happiness in his mate. He curled his arm around Dean's waist and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing the human to smile.

It was cold in the field, but neither Winchester felt it wrapped up in the arms of their respective angels looking up at the sky light by the fireworks. For the first time in a while both were content to just sit and watch the world go by without them.

"Happy New Year, Sam" smiled Dean before he was cut off by a kiss from Castiel.

"I believe it is customary to kiss a loved one at midnight" came the explanation.

Both Winchesters chuckled and turned to kiss their respective angels. It seemed at least, that this year was the start of something good.


End file.
